Lightning
"Bolts of lightning hit up to 3 enemy troops or buildings with the most hitpoints in the target area. Reduced damage to Crown Towers." Summary *The Lightning is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). *When cast, the Lightning will cause three bolts of lightning to rain down from the sky, targeting the 3 troops/buildings with the highest hitpoints within its AoE (Area of Effect). *A Lightning card costs 6 Elixir to cast. Strategy *This spell can be used to finish off towers, or damage high hitpoints troops such as Giants so that they are easier to kill. *This spell is extremely effective against Barbarians, Wizards, and Witches next to enemy Crown Towers, as the spell targets the 3 troops/buildings with the highest amount of hitpoints in its radius. *As the Lightning strikes once on each target, it will strike fewer than three times if there are only one or two enemy troops/buildings within its radius, reducing its value. *When using the Lightning, it is important to be choosy with what it is used on. It is best to refrain from showing the opponent the Lightning until the opportunity for the highest Elixir advantage possible arises. *When trying to destroy the enemy tower at the last few seconds of the game, be careful, as Giants, Giant Skeletons, and other troops in its range will instead be hit by the Lightning, as in such situations the Crown Tower will have relatively low health, possibly even lower than a Skeleton. *It can be effectively used to counter Three Musketeers to create a 3 Elixir advantage. *The Elixir trade-off for using a Lightning Spell is very high, giving the enemy at least 1 extra Elixir in most cases. The Lightning Spell is also ineffective against troops like the Giant or Prince, so be careful with it. *A good alternative, with a smaller AoE, yet yielding higher damage is the Rocket. Although it utilizes the same amount of Elixir, the Rocket does not discriminate between troops with higher and lower hitpoints, and instead damages all troops/buildings in its radius. The Rocket is good for taking out tight groups of many units, whereas the Lightning can more easily kill dangerous troops like Mini P.E.K.K.A.s or Musketeers that are spread out and behind a tank. *The Lightning can be paired with a 3 Elixir card or spell like Minions or Arrows to eliminate any lingering troop weakened by Lightning. Trivia *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Lightning's Crown Tower damage by 20%. *The Lightning's animation is similar to its counterpart in Clash of Clans. *It is tied with the Rocket for the most expensive spell at 6 Elixir, not counting the Mirror which does not have a determined Elixir cost. *In Clash Royale the Lightning can only hit three buildings or troops, whereas in Clash of Clans, it can hit any troops or buildings in its damage radius, although it also features lightning bolts. *The Zap is similar to the Lightning in its appearance, but is very different in its attack and use. fr:Foudrede:Blitzru:Молнияit:Fulmine Category:Spell Cards Category:Epic Cards